Anime Orphanage
by TasuneMakanai
Summary: its all kinds of anime's together, dont think its just one anime, Please enjoy my anime mix fanfict, and tell me how you think of it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The New Kid

A small van drove up to a broken down building with a rickety old board posing as sign that read "orphanage", a girl opened the van door and walked out carrying only one bag with her. Her hair was long and whitish as her right eye was red and her left eye was yellow, brushing a couple of strands behind her ear. An old man walked out of the old building and next to him was a young girl.

"You must be Tasune, It's very nice to meet you" He held out his hand as if he wanted to shake hands with Tasune.

"Yes I'm Tasune, and you must be?" She connected the hand shake was she spoke.

"Ah, right, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm the care-taker of this building, " He said gently, smiling a bit.

"And the girl next to you? Who is she?" Tasune asked releasing the hand shake.

The girl looked at Tasune with bright green eyes moving her blond hair out of the way. "I'm Kanen Watashi, It's nice to meat you miss Tasune" Kanen softly smiled at her.

Mr. Matsuda continued on.

" This is your room mate, she'll show you where everything is."

"Alright thanks, I'm glad everyone is being nice to me so far." Tasune said smiling softly at them both.

After a few minute of explaining the rules of the building, they headed into the building. It didn't really look as trashy as it did on the outside, but almost like a school, with rooms for everyone, although there were 2-4 people in each room, and it was just a little crowded, but it was very descent. They ended up going to the cafeteria first instead of the dorm rooms.

"So are there a lot of kids without families here?" Tasune asked Kanen suddenly.

Kanen started to look a little said then said " Yeah, I guess a lot of people didn't want their kids anymore" she tried not to cry in front of Tasune.

A boy walked up to the two girls with a cocky look on his face.

"Hey Kanen, whose the old lady?" He said trying to be funny.

"Ha-ha Matt, very funny, This is the new student we've been hearing about for weeks." Kanen explained

Matt fixed his goggles which laid on top of his head, messing up his redish-brown hair.

"What's up Red" Tasune said trying to be a little cocky to Matt.

"Your number, that's what!" He said back in the same cocky tone.

The tree of them laughed for a bit, Then Matt and Tasune introduced themselves. As they were joking around a few minutes more a boy with white hair, which sorta sticks up, and his icy-cold blue eyes that looked like they were glaring at you all the time.

"Who are you?" the boy said rudely to Tasune.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine" she said rudely back.

"I see this isn't going to be easy to get you to talk.." He paused for a moment.

"The names Hitsugaya Toushiro, and I'd rather you call me Hitsugaya" He looked at her coldly

"well, I guess you read me well, huh?" Tasune said cocking an eyebrow.

"The name Makanai Tasune, and I'd rather you call me Tasu" She said rudely to him, still cocking an eyebrow.

"It's nice to you" she paused a little bit for suspense.

"Toushi~" she said taunting him.

"And don't you forget, I'm the only one who is calling you that shorty" she starts to pat his head implying that he was being a good boy.

Hitsugaya smacked her arm away.

"Don't touch me kid" he now starts to glare at her.

"Ah, you're not worth it" He started to walk away.

"What!? I'm not worth it!? What am I not worthy for!?" Tasune said almost yelling at him.

Everyone that was in there started to stare at the two fighting.

"Tasune calm down, your causing a comosion." Matt said in a slight whisper.

"sorry, I got carried away" Tasune said as she bows as an apology.

"Whatever" Hitsugaya said rudely leaving the cafeteria.

"So Tasune, do you know what your classes are yet?" Matt asked as he noticed Hitsugaya had left a few minutes ago.

"huh? Um… not yet." Tasune said a little surprised of the instant conversation change.

"Ha-ha, ok, we'll take you to the office to get you a schedule so you can start class tomorrow." Matt was laughing a little bit, then put his hands in his pants pockets.

"Alright, thanks guys" Tasune said.

The three walked to the office and opened the door, they saw Mr. Matsuda in there waiting for Tasune's arrival.

"Ah, Tasune, what are you doing here?" Mr. Matsuda asked with a surprised look on his face that she was there that fast.

"Oh, um, actually, I was kinda hoping you can get me my class schedule, so I can go to class tomorrow." She asked a little nervous.

"Ah, yes, that's right you need a schedule" He paused, handing her the schedule.

"Here you go"

"Thanks Mr. Matsuda" Tasune said taking the schedule, smiling softly at him.

They talked for a few minutes after that, then they went their own way, getting back to the business they were doing.

"So Tasune, which classes do you have first?" Matt asked curiously.

Tasune got to look it over once when Matt suddenly grabs it out of her hands.

"I have health first" she sounded grumpy to get that class first of all the other classes she could be better at.

"Really? Me too, I hope we get to sit together during that class, and maybe joke around a little." Matt said getting more excited.

"That would be great!" she said, sounding excited as well.

"Hey Kanen? What class do you have first?" Tasune asked.

"Me? Um, I have English first and second so I probably won't be in very many classes with you" Kanen said a little quietly but wasn't really hard to hear.

"I'm feeling a little tired, lets head to the dorm rooms and try to get to bed early with are new member of the orphanage" Kanen added yawning quietly.

"Yes, I'm feeling tired myself" Tasune said yawning after Kanen.

"Alright then, I guess I should try to sleep, Mello will get worried about me if I don't head back soon, Oh by the way Tasune, you'll meet Mello in class, He's a little rude, but he's in all of my classes and he's my "best friend" if you know what I mean." Matt laughed at the last comment he said and headed towards the dorm hall.

Kanen and Tasune went as well, they entered their dorm room and got ready for bed early. Kanen fell asleep after 2 hours, while Tasune was too excited to sleep. It was 2 o' clock in the morning by the time she fell asleep and new that she would have to wake up early, so she fell into a light sleep so she can wake up faster than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Dream strikes!

~ So I guess I was dreaming, that was strange, I hope I never see that again~ Tasune awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"What's that smell?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Its breakfast silly" Kanen said suddenly.

"Really?" Tasune was fixing her hair by the time she had answered, cause of her bed-head hair.

"Anyways, hurry up and get dressed and all of that, so you can eat breakfast and leave to go to the classroom halls." Kanen said, like she was Tasune's mother.

Felling responsible for doing what Kanen had asked, she did it. 30 minutes later she was ready to eat then leave. The two girls sat at the table in the kitchen and ate their bacon and eggs. 5 minutes later they finished and headed out the door, Matt was waiting for them, knowing that He would have class with Tasune he could show her the way to get there.

"Hey Tasune, Hey Kanen." Matt waved to them.

"Hey Matt!" The two girls waved back a little surprised he was waiting there.

The tree of them walked to the class room halls, they first droped off Kanen cause her class was closer, then Matt and Tasune walked to Health, making jokes on the way. It took them 5 minutes to get to class, they were laughing when they entered the class room.

" Hey, you two, that one's giggling! Why are you late to class, and who is this girl Matt?" the teacher was yelling cause they were a minute late.

"Sorry Mr. Marco, It only took a while to get here cause we were lost on the way" Matt explained trying not to make fun of Mr. Marco.

"And your new friend?" Mr. Marco asked, calming down.

"I'm Tasune Makanai, sir. And it was my fault we were later, I needed to see some of my other classes and got sitracted." Tasune tried to stay calm but she was nervous as it was.

"that's still no excuse but since your new I guess I can let you off this time, but Matt you know better not to be late you get a tardy again." Mr. Marco scolded us both then continued on. "Let's see, Tasune I guess I could put you by Matt since that's the only seat available for now, don't cause any trouble."

"Yes Sir!" Tasune said a little excited about getting to sit by Matt.

"Matt, how many times do I got to tell you not to be late! Do I have to punish you again!" a short blond haired boy scolded Matt.

"Sorry Mello, but please don't mention anything in class, only in the privacy of our dorm." Matt said in a whisper.

"Boys stop whispering over there!" Mr. Marco caught them talking when they were supposed to be completing their study guides.

A boy with short brown hair sat to the left of Tasune and Matt sat to the right of her, a girl with hair that stuck up like she spiked it every day and red hair sat behind her, and Mello sat in front of her. It was like she was excepted into this building with no regards of where she came from, as she thought to herself she found herself in a dream, the same dream she had this morning. Class was over when she found Matt trying to wake her up for her next class.

"Hey, hey Tasune, class is over, come on we can't be late for the next class, hey, Tasune, wake up!" Matt was shaking her, trying to wake her up.

Tasune awoke and a little grumpy."What time is it?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to get to World Geography" Matt said answering her question.

Tasune jumped up and grabbed her books "Crap! We're going to be late!" She said running out the room.

"Yeah I know!" Matt followed, knowing that she would get lost before they even make it on time.

"Follow me, I know a short cut." Matt said as they ran.

No one was in the halls, but Matt and Tasune. It was dead quiet and it's a minute till the bell rings.

"Hurry Tasune!" Matt yelled as Tasune was slowing down a bit.

"I'm hurrying!" Tasune yelled back at him.

They finally made it, and only a second to spare.

"And who might you be?" an average looking sweet guy asked.

"I'm Tasune Makanai, I'm new to these parts." She said huffing from exhaustion.

"Oh, so you're the new student, Tasune, huh? Well miss go ahead and sit anywhere, I have no problem where just as long as you don't talk to anyone during my teachings." He said nicely, smiling softly down at her.

"I'm your World Geography Teacher Mr. Korran" He said.

"Thanks Mr. Korran" Tasune smiled at him as she sat down near the back of the room, this time sitting beside the girl with spiky red hair.

"Hey new kid, I'm Yumi, what's your name?" the spiky red hair girl said as Tasune sat down.

"Hi, I'm Tasune, It's nice to meet you." Tasune replied.

Mr. Korran was having his annual lectures again, when Tasune fell into another dream, actually it was the same one she's been having all day. Class was over again when awoke, being shaken by Matt and Yumi.

"Hey come on, not again, wake up Tasune." Matt said.

This time Tasune woke up faster.

"Sorry I keep falling asleep, it's just been a little boring in the classes." Tasune said rubbing her eyes.

"Ok, ok, we need to get to class." Tasune said, hurrying up to pack all of her things in her bag.

Matt brought Tasune to Algebra class and Yumi went her own way. And again Tasune fell asleep hoping she wouldn't but did anyways, they were explaining things that she already knew to her and bored her to sleep like the other teachers.

"Tasune it's lunch time, let's go." Matt said dragging her out the door.

"Alright" She followed him half asleep, almost getting knocked over in the halls.

The met up with Kanen and sat at the same table, along with Yumi, Mello, and of course Hitsugaya, who strangely started to act all nice to Tasune.

"I'm going to get in line, I'm starving." Tasune said as her stomach grumbled.

"Yeah me too" Kanen said, following Tasune to the lunch line.

"Alright, I guess I'll stay here till the lunch line lessens." Matt said, half knowing what he just told the two girls.

"Matt we have to talk.." Mello said suddenly.

Matt had a worried look on his face like Mello was going to breakup with him or something.

"Sure.." He said getting rid of the worried look on his face.

"Matt don't worry, it's nothing bad, I promise…" Mello paused for a few minutes as Matt's cute worried face completely disappeared.

"Why do you hang around that girl a lot Matt? Do you like girls all of a sudden? Are you getting bored with guys? Matt please tell me, you're making me worry." Mello said trying not to cry during the whole conversation.

"Huh? You mean Tasune? Ha-ha, it's nothing like that Mello, I would never hurt you like that, I love you." Matt softly smiled when he was done laughing.

"Oh, good" Mello said biting into a chocolate bar.

"Hey love birds!" Hitsugaya said a little too loud.

"If you don't want them to think you guys are gay for each other, then stop talking like that in public!" Hitsugaya had an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, right, ha-ha sorry about that" Matt said hoping that no one heard what they were saying.

The two girls came back with a whole try of food that they were going to share. As Matt took a cupcake off of their tray.

"So Tasune, you like pokemon?" Matt asked suddenly looking at Tasune.

"Yeah, I mostly play the video games, I'm not much for watching it on TV." She said biting into a cheeseburger.

"Ha-ha, nice, maybe we could play some time, I bet ya I can beat your strongest Pokémon" Matt said challenging her to a match.

"Deal, I'll wipe the floor with your Pokémon!" she said a little loud.

The five of them laughed a bit, 5 minutes later the bell rang for their next class.

"I don't have science at this time like you do Tasune, but Kanen has Science so I guess I can leave you in her hands." Matt said leaving the cafeteria.

"Alright, bye Matt!" Tasune said waving to him.

Tasune and Kanen walked to Science class, which wasn't too far away, they got there really early. This was now 5th period, and Tasune finally had a class with Kanen.

"Who are you?" a strange lady asked Tasune as she walked into the room.

"I'm Tasune Makanai, I'm new here." She said as an instant reply.

"Oh, you're Tasune? Ok, well I guess you can sit right here up front, I'm Mrs. Barrian." She said pointing to the seat she wanted Tasune to sit at.

"Nice to meet you" Tasune smiled as she sat in the seat.

Kanen was sitting next to Tasune in the class without even knowing it till after the class was over. This time Tasune didn't fall asleep, she had slept for a long time and now she was full of energy. The 45 minute class was over and everyone headed to 6th, Tasune was heading to the art hall, and so was Kanen and Hitsugaya, so they took her. Surprisingly enough the three saw Yumi sitting next to a couple of empty chairs.

"Do you get here early all the time, Yumi?" Tasune asked sitting in the empty chair next to her.

"Yeah" Yumi said painting a flower.

"That looks good, I mean the flower" Tasune was trying not to be rude, even though she did think it was nice.

"Thanks" she reply with a slight delay.

"Ah, Tasune, I didn't realize you were in my art class." A familiar voice said to her.

"Mr. Matsuda, I didn't know you tought a class." She said a little surprised.

"Ah, yes, I had a lot of free time so I decided to teach an art class." He said feeling proud of himself.

"Cool" she said taking out a piece of paper, doodling on it.

The 45 minutes were over and Kanen, Tasune, Hitsugaya, and even Yumi headed to 7th. They had English together and met Matt in the class room.

"Hey guys what took you so long" Matt said trying to make it seem like they took forever.

"Nice to see you to Matt" Tasune laughed sitting next to him.

"Hey, new Kid, What's your name?" The teacher asked a bit rudely.

"Oh, I'm Tasune Makanai, I'm new here."

"Oh, so you're Tasune, huh? Well it's nice to meet you I'm Mr. Potchi" He said, lightening the look in his face.

"it's nice to meet you too, sir" Tasune said smiling a bit on how the people were being nice.

The class was watching a movie called "The Outsiders" that day. Tasune had read the book once when her parents were still alive. They watched the movie for the whole 45 minute class and headed to 8th, the last class of the day. Tasune walked into the room called "directed study" or more known as "study hall" except in a small little room. She sat next to Mello and they talked most of the time in the class.

"Miss Tasune, Please stop talking and get your work done this instant!" the teacher said a little "pissed off".

"S-sorry Mrs. Korianto" Tasune said a little surprised at the yelling.

Then she started doing her homework she needed to get done before she got home so she can practice her Pokémon battle between her and Matt.

"Hey, Tasune…" Mello paused for a moment.

"Don't you dare steal Matt away from me" he whispered to her.

"huh?" she said confused.

"Tasune, Mello, please stop talking!" Mrs. Korianto started to raise her voice.

"Yes, Ma'am!" The both said at the same time.

Finally the 45 minute class was over and they headed towards the dorm room hall. Mello and Matt's dorm room was right next to Tasune and Kanen's dorm room, so they just went on with what they were doing.

"Hey, welcome home Tasune!" Kanen said happily handing her a plate of spaghetti.

"Thanks Kanen, this smells good!" Tasune said taking the plate and smelling it.

The two girls sat down at the kitchen table and talked about they're day. They finished eating after 7 minutes, it took them a while because they were laughing and talking the whole time. Then they got ready for bed. As usual Kanen fell asleep first around 10 o' clock PM. And Tasune, well she fell asleep by midnight, Falling into another one of her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The strange news

Tasune woke up to the smell of Bacon and eggs again, but this time Kanen had woke her up.

"Hey Tasune, you got a present from someone, She said she was a close friend when you were younger and that she is here at the orphanage as a student." Kanen said a little surprised that Tasune had gotten something only on the third day she was in the building.

Tasune read the card on top of the box quietly."Hey what's up? It's your old friend Sasuka, OH and I brought my twin sister Namine with me as well! I hope we have classes together, Well I guess I'll see you at lunch or something, BYE!!" Tasune read the card.

"So? Whose it from?" Kanen asked curiously.

"It's from my best friend and her twin sister, I haven't seen them sisnce my parents were still alive" Tasune smiled slightly.

"Are you going to open the box to see whats inside?" Kanen looked at the box.

"Sure, hand me a knife?" Tasine said as she was trying to rip off the tape with her bare hands.

Kanen handed her a knife and Tasune cut open the box. There was a cute little sundress she had received along with a school uniform. She needed a pair of clothes and looks like she got some from her friend.

"Wow Tasune, those are so pretty."Kanen complimented.

"Thanks, I guess Sasuka knew what I liked even after all this time." Tasune said in amazement.

"You should where something from the box today Tasune" Kanen said examining the outfits.

"You really think so? Alright I'll wear the uniform" Tasune said picking up the uniform and walking into the bathroom to change into it.

It was a summer uniform, so it had short sleeves and most of it was in red and plaid, It looked pretty stylish on her as well. Tasune walked out of the bathroom in the uniform as Kanen examined it on her.

"You look great, Tasune!" She said excitingly.

"Thanks, Kanen" Tasune smiled softly at Kanen then finished getting ready for class.

Kanen and Tasune walked outside of their dorm room, and noticed that Matt wasn't there. They knocked on his door, but no answer. So they decided to go on to class. During class Tasune didn't notice Mello or Matt were there. So she decided to go check up on them. She walked to the dorm halls and found that Matt's door was opened but slightly closed so she took a little peek, just to see what was going on. Matt and Mello were fighting, after a few minutes of hearing them, Tasune couldn't take it anymore and ran into her room quietly crying.

"What was that?" Matt said interrupting Mello's yelling.

"How would I know?" Mello said rudely to Matt, sighing.

"Look I'm done arguing with you, I'll make this whole ordeal up to you later but for now I want to know what that was…" Matt said calmly.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, do whatever" Mello paused walking out the door "I'm heading back to class, c'ya" Mello waved walking completely out the door and turned threw the halls.

Matt went to go investigate what the noise he had heard. After a few minutes of not finding anything Matt heard a noise coming from Tasune's room. The box of clothes had fallen and knocked over a plate along with it. Matt knocked on the door.

"c-come in" Tasune said wiping the tears off her face so he wouldn't see.

"Hey, what are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Matt asked a little aritated.

"Well, you see, I uh.." She paused for a moment to think of a good lie " I felt a little sick so I came back to my room to get some sleep when I accidentally knocked over the box and plate" she explained lying threw her teeth.

"Oh, I see, well I hope you feel better then, I guess I should head to class" Matt said falling for the lie. "C'ya" we waved as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, C'ya" Tasune said quietly a little sad that she had to lie to him.

Tasune decided instead of saying she felt better and headed back to class, that she would go for a walk around the building, learning where everything was She thought that it was way better than going back to class any old day. After a few minutes of wondering in the halls, Tasune finally bumped into someone, who was also skipping class.

"S-sorry" Tasune said falling slightly on the floor.

"N-no, it was my fault, sorry" a familiar voice said doing the same as she did, falling on the floor.

"Huh? I know that voice anywhere, Namu-chan? Is that you?" Tasune said noticing the short blond hair, and icy blue eyes.

"Ha-ha, the only ones who have ever called me that was my twin sister Sasuka, and one of my old frie-Oh my god, Tasune?" The girl said in shock.

"Yup, It's been a long time Namine" Tasune said getting up then holding out her hand to help Namine up.

"You serious? Ha-ha, I guess we both decided to skip out on classes today, huh?" Namine said taking Tasune's hand and laughing slightly.

"Ha-ha, yeah"

They laughed for a bit till they ran into Sasuka. Sasuka was Namine's twin sister although, Namine looked a lot like the Namine from Kingdom Hearts and Sasuka looked like Amu from Shugo Chara, They had different personalities from thoughs two. Namine was quiet and shy, and she hated wearing the color white, because it made her look pastey, and Sasuka was whild and out there, always trying to make someone laugh, and it was usual Namine who got the laughes from her, Sasuka was only able to be around 2 people, because she couldn't stand big crowds, Tasune and Namine.

"Hey I guess you found Tasu-chan, huh, Namu-chan?" Sasuka said a little rudely, trying to get their attention.

"Same old Sasuka" Tasuune said laughing a bit.

"Ha-ha yeah, Sasu-Chan I found her" Namine said blushing from embarrassment.

"Aw, How cute, she's blushing" Sasuka said trying to embarrass her even more.

"Ok, Sasuka, stop doing that, before she overloads" Tasune said holding back her laughter.

"Alright, Alright, no need to get your panties in a twist" Sasuka said with a grin on her face.

Tasune and Namine laughed at Sasuka's grin looks as they walked in the halls. They ended up staying in the lunch room for the rest of the school time. They mainly couldn't stop laughing at Sasuka considering she's always trying to make them laugh. After an hour Matt and Kanen found them laughing in the halls.

"Hey Tasune, I thought you were going to sleep?" Matt asked when he saw her laughing with a bunch of strange girls.

"Hm?" she paused "Oh, yeah, well you see, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk, you know explore a little." She said finally.

"And who're the girls?" He asked skimming them over.

"Oh, These are my old friends, Namine and Sasuka" she explained.

"We rather be called Sasu-chan, and Namu-Chan, Thanks very much" Sasuka said rudely.

"Oh really, pink?" Matt said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Really" she said cocking an eyebrow back.

"And what about blondy over there? Does she play mind games as well?" he asked giving a small laugh.

"Nah, she isn't as cool as me, Ya know the whole twin thing never really works out, huh kid" She said giving off a grin.

"Really now, blondy and pinky over here are blondes huh?" he said a little creeped out over her evil looking grin.

"Yeah, of course we're twins don't we look alive?" she said getting rid of her grin then standing next to Namine.

"H-hello" Namine said shyly, almost blushing really red.

"Ha-ha, that's cute, your twins shy!" Matt laughed his "ass off" as he would call it normally.

"Yeah, I know, you would think she'd be a little more out there, after you met me" Sasuka said proudly putting the grin back on her face.

The bell rings for school hours to be over.

Well, looks like we can go back to our dorms, or we can stay for dinner, it won't be as good as Kanen's cooking, but it would be better than mine" Matt said laughing at himself.

"Yeah Kanen's cooking is great, I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs every morning" Tasune said getting excited.

"Oh guys, my cooking isn't that good, I could always improve." Kanen said modestly.

"Well, now im looking forwords to Kanen's cooking, what about you sis?" Sasuka said getting rid of her creepy grin.

"Well, um, I could always go for some home cooking right about now." Namine said putting a smile on her blushing face.

"Ha-ha, she's so shy" Matt laughed.

"Alright, then I guess we could make room in our place, Tasune, if that's alright with you that is" Kanen said ignoring Matt.

"Oh yeah, it's fine with me" Tasune said laughing with Matt.

"ALRIGHT!" Sasuka yelled excitingly.

The 5 of them walked to the dorm halls and unlocked the second door to the left, which was right next to Matt's door, to the right from Tasune's and Kanen's door. They all walked into the room and they moved some furniture out of the way so they can all sit at the table.

"It'll only take a few minutes to heat up, so what do you all want me to make you?" Kanen said turning on the oven.

They all thought for a few minutes, then they all diceded on one dish that way so it wouldn't be too much for Kanen.

"We'll have curry" They all said, trying not to yell.

"Alright" Kanen said happily.

In only an hour the curry was done, and it smelled delicious. The aroma filled the entire room, which was a good thing she could cook or it wouldn't smell too good. They all took a bit of the curry.

"Oh, wow, Kanen this is good" Sasuka said a little too loud.

"Yeah it really is" said Matt being the same level of loudness as Sasuka.

"Quiet you two, you'll wake the neighbors, and their right it really is good Kanen" Tasune said with a mouth full of curry.

"Yes, I agree it delicious" Namine said with a slight blush.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me to hear you think it's good." Kanen said being modest again.

They all finished eating their dinner and talked for an hour or two. Then they all headed back to their own dorms so they can sleep. Tasune and Kanen got ready for bed the minute the group left, then jumped in bed. Tasune stayed up reading a book she found hidden in the box of clothes. And Kanen Fell asleep first again. But surprisingly Tasune fell asleep only a few minutes after Kanen did, so she got more sleep since she first came to the Orphanage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day began as Matt and Mello woke up. Matt went to go make breakfast as Mello was still half asleep. He suddenly wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. "Hey Matt, what's for breakfast?" Mello asked a little sleepily. "Food" Matt said taunting him. It was 7 in the morning and Tasune and Kanen were almost awake, so Matt and Mello decided to fool around for a bit, till they heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" Matt said throwing Mello off of him really fast. It was Kanen and Tasune. Matt looked at the clock. "Is it that time already?" He said in shock. "No, we don't have school today, but we were wondering if you would like to go with us, you know shopping" Kanen said a little embarrassed to ask. "Sure" He said putting a shirt on. Matt slightly closed the door as he walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed his wallet, then walking towards the bed and kisses Mello on the cheek. "I'll be back before dinner, then ill make it up to you" Matt said with a slight smile. "R-really?" Mello said blushing. "Yes, now behave and go have lunch" Matt said as his smile disappears. Matt grabbed his jacket off the floor, putting his wallet in his back pants pockets, and then opening the door. "Are you ready?" Kanen said with a confused look on why he took so long to get his wallet. "Yeah, I'm ready" He said walking out the room and closing his door tightly. "Hurry up slow poke, I need to buy material" Tasune said a little rudely without meaning to. "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin' hold your horses" Matt said trying to match her level of rudeness. "Ok guys, no need to bite each others heads off" Kanen said trying to get them to stop. "Oh darn, and here I was, hoping to eat someone" Tasune said trying to be a little funny.

The tree of them laughed for a while, then found themselves out side of the orphanage building, sorta feeling a little lost at one point, but found their way back to where they needed to be.

"Where are we? Didn't we just leave the building?" Tasune said looking around the town.

"I don't know" Kanen and Matt said at the same time.

They looked around a little and noticed a sign. It read "Twilight Town", and then they started to freak a little.

"Whoa, we weren't in Twilight Town the last time I was out here" Tasune said realizing it's only been a week she's been at the orphanage and she's only been outside once.

"This is weird, Halloweens not until 7 months, what's Twilight Town doing before spring break?" Matt said very confused.

"Wait, what!?" Tasune said stopping Matt from saying another word.

"Oh, they never told you? Twilight Town is like a dimension, It only comes in October so the orphans, like you, me , and Kanen, get to buy Halloween costumes and make costumes and everything, But like I said it only comes in October" Matt explained.

"So why is it seven months early?" Tasune asked, still a little confused.

"How am I supposed to know, I've never been in one place longer then 5 years, and I've never seen it this early before, something must be wrong" Matt said.

"Well, since we're here, and they've decided to stop a couple months early, why don't we go in and buy materials for my cosplay…….I mean costume" Tasune said walking towards the town gate.

"WAIT!" Matt and Kanen yelled at the same time.

"What!?" Tasune said turning around.

"You can't go in without a costume" Matt said calming down a bit.

"Why not!?" Tasune said in the same tone as before.

"Because, if you go in without a costume you'll be killed, unless you're not human, but if you weren't then you would have lived there once before" Matt said trying to explain the best way he could.

"Well, what if I…."Tasune paused.

"Wasn't a human?" she continued.

"Well, you would have noticed it before now wouldn't you?" Matt paused waiting for an answer.

"Well, what if I told you I wasn't human, and that I didn't even get to see the true town I was born in because my parents, who I never even got to meet, raised me in the normal dimension?" Tasune said still dodging the fact that she wasn't human.

"Well, then the town would…."Matt paused.

"No way, don't tell me…….your a….." Matt stopped.

"Weeell, um, you see, I'm a Vampire, BUT only a half Vampire, which is why I don't try in the sun, and, and, and, that's why I can eat what ever I want, and, and, you see…?" Tasune said in a panic voice.

"No way!" Matt and Kanen said at the same time.

"Y-yeah" she said with a slight blush.

A blond boy with hair that stuck up to the left side and had light blue eyes, he was holding a strange looking book and looked like he was looking for someone.

"Um, excuse me, have you seen a tall boy with bright red hair and it kinda stuck up like my hair but more like in the back?" The blond boy said.

"Um, no, sorry, I haven't" Tasune said in amazement to see someone who looked normal enough to be in a strange town like this.

"Oh, um, I'm Roxas, and you are?" The blond boy said.

"I'm Tasune, um, what are you reading?" Tasune said as she pointed to the book in his hands.

"Oh, I'm having my "best friend" read this to me, I can't really read, so that's why I'm looking for him, Oh ha-ha, did I just dodge the question? Well, I'm reading Twilight, I know it's weird I'm gonna read Twilight in Twilight Town." Roxas said with a slight giggle rambling on.

A red head with hair that stuck up, just like Roxas had said, with bright green eyes, he was in a black cloak, it looked really weird.

"Yo, Roxas, I hear you're lookin' for me? You wanna fight or somethin'?" The tall red-head said.

"AXEL!" Roxas said with a bright smile, glomping him.

"Hey little buddy!" Axel said hugging Roxas as they fall towards the ground.

The three kind of stared for a moment.

"Axel? Um, can you read this to me?" Roxas said looking away, blushing.

"Sure… Wait-a-mo- what is this you want me to read to you?" Axel said hoping it's not a baby or girly book.

"It's Twilight!" Roxas said happily looking at Axel with a big bright smile, making him look like a cute 5 year old boy.

"Well, I guess we should be getting to the shops before it closes up" Tasune said putting on another jacket so the town's people would think she's in costume.

"Alright, BYE ROXAS, BYE AXEL!" They three said, putting on Halloween masks and jackets.

The three walked into the town gates, where all the stores where, they found pretty interesting things, but none the less, they finally found the fabric store. There were every interesting patterns on most of them, so it was really hard to find the right one. Tasune decided to put the weird patterns on the inside of her costume so she wouldn't have to waist it. Matt and Kanen decided to go ahead and start making their costumes early as well. After 5 hours they were done with all their shopping and decided to start heading home.

"Alright, now If I don't say so my self, it was a great day today!" Tasune said looking very proud of her self.

"Yeah, it was great!" Matt and Kanen said at the same time, yet again.

"Ha-ha you guys do that a lot lately haven't you" Tasune laughed slightly.

"Yeah, well….UM!" They said it at the same time again, slightly blushing and turning their heads so Tasune doesn't see their blush.

"Lets go home, and tomarrow I'll help you guys create your costumes, I took sewing classes." Tasune said proudly again, marching towards the Orphanage.

They got to the Orphanage front door, but something had stopped them, it was a fear kind of feeling, Tasune's lips turned as white as her hair and her skin was pailer than usual.

"T-Tasune?" Kanen said with a shocked feeling.

"H-H.E.L.P" Tasune said as she passes out.

Matt caught her and took her inside, it was almost dinner time, he brought her to her room with Kanen holding the shopping bags.

After an hour Tasune woke up, her lips were still white, but it was like she was 5 years old again, and started calling for her mother, her real mother, and some girl named Chii.

"Wheres…..chii?" Tasune said trying to get up and holding her head.

"Chii? Whose Chii?" Kanen said with a shocked look.

"Huh? Um, I'm not sure, was I supposed to know who she was? Um, what are we talking about? Oh, is it time for dinner yet?" Matt interrupted her in the middle of her questions.

"Oh, Crap, I promised Mello I wouldn't miss dinner, I gotta go!"

Matt ran out the door.

"Just relax and go to sleep, ok, Tasune?" Kanen said sweetly.

*BACK AT MATT AND MELLO'S HOUSE*

"Where were you!?" Mello said with a worried look on his face.

"I can't believe it you even ditch me before dinner! We were supposed to have a romantic dinner!" Mello continued yelling slightly.

"Well if you would let me ex-" Mello interrupted.

"No! I don't wanna hear it Matt, stop hanging out with those girls! I WANT YOU FOR MY OWN!" Mello yelled a little to loudly.

"Please calm down Mello, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to miss dinner." Matt said dodging all of Mello's questions.

Matt walked up to Mello and gently kissed him on the lips.

"I just got a little distracted, I ment to come home as soon as I was done shopping, but soming bad had happened to Tasune, I waited till she woke up to come back home" Matt said kissing Mello again and wrapping his arms around Mello's waist.

Mello blushed a crimson dark red, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to be kissed again, he turned his head to the side and acted like he was still mad at Matt. Matt slowly put his hands down Mello's pants.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever Mello, you love me to much to stay mad at me forever" Matt said putting a grin on his face.

"P-please Matt, not today, I'm still mad at you for ditching me at dinner!" Mello said slowly pulling Matt's hands out of his pants, blushing even redder then he was before.

*BACK AT KANEN AND TASUNE'S HOUSE*

Kanen ate dinner alone that night and didn't seem like what happened really happened, even though, to her, it didn't happen. She didn't want to think that had happened to her friend and even though she was acting as if nothing happened, she knew deep inside it did happen, Kanen didn't know what happened to Tasune in her past life before her family had abandoned her, or died, no one really knows, but obviously it matters now. Kanen thought all of these things as she fell asleep on the couch, the T.V. was on, without her even knowing it.


End file.
